


Daddy Issues

by Terribledactyl



Series: Suck It, Dad! [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NON-GENDERED READER, Past Abuse, Slightly Out Of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terribledactyl/pseuds/Terribledactyl
Summary: “It’s not like he’s really all that bad,” you said. “He just had some really high standards when I was growing up, and he was a little strict, and- and-”“Nothing you ever do will be good enough, right?” Lucifer pressed. “Thinks the world of everyone else but won’t give you the time of day, turns around and acts like it’s your fault when it really wasn’t at all, massive dick?”“He loves me,” you choked out. “I- I know he does. He’s just not so good at showing it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for myself more than anyone else. Writing out a few of my own feelings, if you will. Please excuse the slightly out of character Lucifer, I just need someone to relate to and who I can pretend is willing to give me a hug and/or murder my dad, if you catch my drift  
> (CW because it's definitely about abusive dads)

_Incoming call from: NEVER PICK UP_

_Incoming call from: NEVER PICK UP_

_Incoming call from: NEVER PICK UP_

_Incoming call from: NEVER PICK UP_

“Should you be taking that?” Decker asked, looking over to you. You snapped the gloves on your hands and shook your head.

“It’s fine,” you grumbled, leaning over the body. “Just want a nice, quiet day at work is all.” Decker nodded.

“You know,” she said softly, “You don’t have to be here. I can cover for you.” You shook your head again.

“Better here than home,” you replied. “Besides, what would you do without your favorite coroner to tell you this lovely gentleman was strangled with fishing wire?”

The sound of clicking shoes seemed to interrupt whatever Decker was about to reply with. You groaned a little internally.

“Is that the sound of our friendly neighborhood corpse doctor?” Lucifer called, grinning. “It’s been far too long, darling.”

“Mhm,” you hummed. “Don’t think we need you on this one though, so it’ll be a bit brief.” Lucifer pouted.

“But you don’t really want that, do you?” he pressed. Decker smacked his arm.

“Stop manipulating our coroner,” she scolded. He made a face.

“But they’re being all moody!” he whined. He looked back to you. “Really, what do you want? To work with a sourpuss like her today?” You tried to look away, biting your lip. It never worked, but it was nice to try.

“I want to go home and be alone and-”

_Incoming call from: NEVER PICK UP_

“I want to go home,” you finished, declining the call. “Chloe, if you could use that cover now, I don’t think I want to be here anymore.”

You walked away, leaving Lucifer alone with Detective Decker.

_Walking away was a mistake._

_All that hotel room is good for is a reminder. Can’t go back there._

_I have to leave._

Your feet carried you automatically to your apartment. You glanced up at the building and steeled yourself for what might come- at the very least, you needed to pack before skipping town. Better to pack than to stay in that shit hotel room for who knows how long.

It seemed to take millennia to cross the halls and climb the stairs, and it seemed to take even longer when every tiny noise made you jump, but your apartment door finally loomed before you.

You pushed it open. No one was there. A sigh of relief.

As soon as you realized you weren’t in any danger, you began to move more efficiently. Throwing what you needed in suitcases, leaving the rest scattered about. You reached for a sweater and saw a familiar face smiling up at you from a photograph you tried to forget.

_He never meant it._

_I was too hard on him._

_He misses me._

_He was just behaving the way his parents taught him; it’s not his fault._

_I’m a terrible child._

_He deserves forgiveness._

_I should call-_

“(Y/N)?”

You looked up and saw Lucifer standing in your doorway. Or, you figured it was Lucifer. Looked a little like him, but everything was just so blurry.

“You left in a rush,” he said, walking towards you. He sat on the floor beside you- when had you landed down there? When did your cheeks get so wet?

“Detective Decker suggested I make sure you’re alright while she wraps up the case,” he finished. “Hardly fair, but such is life.”

“I’m not,” you said simply. The two of you sat in silence for a moment.

“Do you have your own Detective Douche problem?” he asked. You shook your head.

“It’s not like that,” you replied. “Just…”

_My dad won’t stop calling._

“I’m moving soon and I’m gonna miss everyone,” you said. Lucifer frowned.

“Why are you moving? You didn’t ask me first.”

You sat in silence for a moment, blinking back tears.

The phone was buzzing again. You slipped it from your pocket and threw it at the wall without a word. Lucifer scrambled to the phone and glanced at the shattered screen.

“Now that’s interesting,” he hummed. “I don’t think I know anyone going by the name ‘Never Pick Up’, but there’s always a first.”

“It’s my dad.”

The air felt stifling in the tiny apartment.

“He found out where I live, and I’m moving to the other side of town until I can find someplace else that’ll hire me,” you continued. Before Lucifer could speak up, you began again.

“It’s not like he’s really all that bad,” you said. “He just had some really high standards when I was growing up, and he was a little strict, and- and-”

“Nothing you ever do will be good enough, right?” Lucifer pressed. “Thinks the world of everyone else but won’t give you the time of day, turns around and acts like it’s your fault when it really wasn’t at all, massive dick?”

“He loves me,” you choked out. “I- I know he does. He’s just not so good at showing it.” Lucifer went quiet for a moment.

“Mine threw me in hell and pinned all of humanity’s sins on me,” he said. “So between the pair of us, I think we could win some kind of award.”

You let out a watery laugh and reach over to hug him. He tenses for a second before cautiously wrapping his arms around you.

“I like celebrating birthdays and not thinking about my dad by getting absolutely plastered,” he said.

“Sounds like a plan,” you replied.

“And afterwards, you can stay as long as you like,” he continued. “Lux is always open to the lost souls of the earth, especially if one of those lost souls is as lovely as yours.”

“Shut up and take me to get wasted,” you mumbled, sniffing a little. He smiled and picked you up with an inhuman grace.

“Whatever you’d like, darling,” he chirped.

He stomped on the photograph on the way out. You didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If this generates enough love or if I feel the need to vent more, I might make an AU out of this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
